


Goblin Layer

by Wysterin



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, for me and my oc because why not, idk what im doing, my partner wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wysterin/pseuds/Wysterin
Summary: a routine goblin slaying has unexpected outcums.[original character x goblin slayer]





	Goblin Layer

**Author's Note:**

> im screaming

The glint of steel was all the little green creatures would see before their untimely demise. Their home had been attacked by a spirit of justice for those too weak to defend themselves from something even as meek as a goblin. This shade was known by many names: Orcbolg, Beardcutter, but most of all Goblin Slayer.  
“22.”  
The armoured man remarked as he put his sword away, following the final tunnel of the cave by torchlight and wearily watching every shadow, even his own for the cause of his hatred. He followed a small set of tracks down a side tunnel where he could hear a woman, her sounds of muffled pain echoing through the small cave toward him. He started to sprint, drawing his sword and plunging it into the first goblin he saw, coating a nearby wall in fresh blood. He heard a shriek from below him and noticed the small girl who was laying there nude in a small cavern.  
“Are you okay?”  
He asked curiously while pulling the goblin body off of her, noticing the small stream of liquid dripping from between her thighs.  
“Y-yes… why did you kill that little thing?”  
The girl asked, wide-eyed, as if she didn’t even know what the goblin had tried to do to her. GS looked down and sat the young woman up, pulling her thighs apart and seeing the goblin’s spunk continuing to drip down.  
“It was trying to impregnate you, it may have succeeded, I have to get the seed out of you so that we can reduce the risk of that happening.”  
Goblin slayer looked at the girl, gauging her reaction as he studied her expression.  
“Oh…Okay!!”  
She smiled and nodded enthusiastically, spreading her legs wider for the heavily protected man. He gently put two fingers into her, eliciting a small moan from the girl as he spread her lips, letting the seed pour out faster.  
“What’s your name mister?”  
She asked as she shivered again.  
“They call me Goblin slayer what about you?”  
The man said as he pulled a little harder, using another finger to hook some of the cum out as he looked further between her thighs, another small whimper of pleasure escaping the young woman’s lips.  
“Nerina.”  
She giggled a little, her hands drifting down her stomach and rubbing her clit gently.  
“I th-think you have to reach in deeper, and move them a little more to get it out..”  
Goblin slayer looked up curiously and took one of his gloves off, pushing two of his fingers in and rubbing them around gently as he pushed further in.  
“Like this?”  
She nodded eagerly, shivering and running a hand along his arm.  
“Just like that.. Now don’t.. Don’t stop until I tell you.”  
He nodded, continuing to push his fingers in further and slip them around, much to his satisfaction, more of the goblin cum sliding out along with his motions. Nerina started to get louder, her moans and whines becoming more noticeable as the trail of cum started to slow to a stop, her legs slamming together on either side of Goblin Slayer’s arm as she came, crying out and whining, riding it out as Goblin Slayer sat confused.  
“There, I got it all.”  
Goblin slayer said as he pulled his now slick hand away, Nerina staring up at him happily. She blushes deeply and makes a pouty face, the armour-clad man seemingly unfazed.  
“The exit is this way..”  
He said calmly as he started to turn, Nerina grabbing his arm and whimpering.  
“but what if you missed some? I have an idea to make sure… but I need your help Mr. Goblin Slayer.”  
He stopped, looking down at her and nodding, she squealed in delight and led him to a small bed of furs in the corner, spreading her legs and looking up needily.  
“If you use your thing, like the gablins did, you can reach all the way back up in me to get it out, will you please? I really don’t want to get bregant like you said I might…”  
She pleaded as he looked into her eyes skeptically, beginning to turn around before being stopped, her hands around her legs. She started to cry.  
“Please, I need your help so badly.. I don’t want to get pragant..”  
She laid back and blushed a little, feigning fear.  
“But if you don’t want to I understand..”  
He turned back, looking at her scared eyes and nodding.  
“If that’s what you think I have to do..”  
She nods quickly, spreading her legs out again as he unbuckled the crotch piece of his armour and undid his pants, getting down to his knees and moving between her legs. She whined needily and ran her hands along the nape of his armour, moaning loudly and letting her tongue hang out as Goblin slayer pushed his hard cock into her slowly, stretching her little entrance around him. He grunted a little, pushing it in fully and pulling it out, looking down to see another stream of goblin seed spilling out if her.  
“It works.”  
He says quietly as he continues to thrust into her slowly, her moans and whines getting louder with each slam of his hips against hers.  
“Faster Mr. Slayer, you have to get it out of me!”  
She cried out as he picked up the pace, small noises coming from behind his helmet now as he kept hammering into her, Nerina’s cries getting louder until she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in tightly, his cock shooting warm cum into her as he finally let out a long moan and sighed in relief, laying against her briefly before pulling out and cleaning himself up, handing Nerina a travelling cloak and shivering. As he thought of how he had helped her he grinned behind his helmet, watching her step out into the light of the outside world in front of him and smiling as she looked back.  
“Maybe I should stay with you for the while to make sure, you could even clean me out again-“  
She told him innocently as she walked on with him back to the farmhouse. He thought for a moment before for nodding, leading her down the road and back home, ready to help her as many times as she would need him to… to stop the spread of goblins of course.


End file.
